Never Enough
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: No matter how many moments in time you look at, you need a million more to fully understand their love for each other. -SoulxMaka one shot/drabble collection.
1. A Cool Valentine's Day

Things between Soul and Maka- most importantly, _feelings_- did not need to be shared verbally. They had such a strong connection through their souls that they simply did not need to say any of their feelings. They could feel what the other felt and practically read each other's mind.

Although, they did not develop this ability till later on in their partnership.

So, when they both first started to like each other –probably sometime around their first mission- they kept it to themselves. And for a while, neither of them had any idea that the other one felt the same way. And as their time together continued, their feelings grew stronger. But, they kept those to themselves as well.

It wasn't really until their fight with Krona that either of them acknowledge their suspicions that the other harbored feelings for them. It wasn't until Maka had submerged herself in the black blood and cradled Soul's soul against her chest that they really could be positive how the other felt. It wasn't until that moment that either of them knew they were in love.

And after that battle, their soul connection was exponentially stronger. It was much easier for them to sense each other's feelings and know each other's thoughts. And after that battle, all they could feel from each other was love and fear. Love for each other and fear of being rejected (even though they both knew that wouldn't happen).

But, with the perfect holiday looming just ahead and Soul deciding it's very uncool to be afraid of your partner, things were about to change.

"Oi, Maka," Soul spoke casually.

Maka looked up from her book, "What is it, Soul?"

"What do you think of Valentine's day?" His tone was lazy, and gave no hint to his intentions.

She frowned and replied calmly, "I think it's a stupid holiday for pigs like my father to try and win over more 'lady friends'. "

Soul laughed smoothly, "You really do hate your papa, don't you?"

"He's not my papa," Maka replied simply, turning her attention back to the book in her lap.

He watched her for a moment, thinking of what to do. Obviously being really romantic and doing something over the top would be very uncool. But not doing anything at all when he _liked_ (he refused to admit it was anything more than that) her would also be uncool. Plus, he wanted to make her change her opinion on this holiday.

So, as Maka read her book, Soul got up and went to explore the town, looking for anything he could buy that Maka would like.

While he was out, Maka put her book down and hurried to her room. She dug a plastic bag out from under her bed and pulled the contents out. She had a box of Soul's favorite candy (the only one he actually ate willingly), a new leather jacket and a plastic Daisy (an inside joke of sorts between the two). She looked down at the items and smiled a little to herself.

Regardless of her hatred of the holiday, she wanted to do something nice for Soul. As far as she knew, he had nothing against the holiday. And they were partners after all; it wouldn't hurt to give him a little something. At the very least, it should put him in a good mood for the day.

So, while Soul was out doing whatever it was, Maka began to wrap the gifts in simple red wrapping paper (and the color didn't fail to remind her of his eyes). Once she was done, she shoved everything back down underneath her bed and went back out to get a drink.

Just as she exited her room for the kitchen, Soul walked in to the apartment. He had a large bag clutched against his chest, half-hidden underneath his worn leather jacket. As soon as he spied Maka, he turned so that she couldn't see the bag and shuffled away to his room.

"That's not suspicious or anything," She mumbled to herself.

But, as Soul's bedroom door slammed shut- probably harder than he meant it to- she shrugged her shoulders and continued into the kitchen. Whatever mysterious thing he had hidden in that bag was none of her concern.

She drank her water, trying to convince herself it wasn't important and that she absolutely _could not_ wimp out of giving Soul his gift in the morning. With these thoughts in mind, she finished her water and headed to bed.

.x. .x. .x. .x.

The sun peeked through the curtains and woke both Maka and Soul. They groaned and rubbed their eyes. Maka shook her messy hair out before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Soul, on the other hand, rolled over and pulled the blanket back over his head. There was no way he was surrendering to the sun this early.

In the kitchen, Maka ambled around, making breakfast for her partner. She made breakfast every day, but it was usually something bland and simple such as Oatmeal. Today she was going to make him something slightly more special. So, she pulled out the eggs and bacon and began to cook.

It wasn't long before the mouthwatering aroma made its way into Soul's room and drew him out, "Maka, are you making breakfast?"

"I always do," She replied, flipping the bacon in the pan.

Soul wandered into the Kitchen and came to stand beside her, "Bacon and eggs?"

"Probably pancakes, too. If you'd like them." She smiled up at him.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, looking at her slightly suspicious.

Maka laughed, feeling a little nervous now, "It's Valentine's day. I just thought I'd do something nice for you. Do you want the pancakes?"

"Sure," Soul replied, "And thanks. That's cool of you."

She smiled at him again before turning away and beginning to make the batter for the pancakes. Soul took a seat at the table and watched idly. After a moment, a plate of bacon appeared in front of his face.

"Eat this while you wait for the pancakes," Maka instructed.

Soul didn't need to be told twice. He devoured the bacon without a second thought, "This is great, Maka!"

Maka didn't reply but smiled to herself. She could just feel how content Soul was with her breakfast and it made her happy. He deserved a day like this. He risked his life for her, vowed to protect her no matter what and was always there for her. The least she could do was spoil him every one in awhile.

"Pancakes are ready!" She called, carrying the pan over to Soul and dropping three onto his plate. Next she finished cooking the eggs and soon added those to his plate as well. The grateful smile he shot her was enough to make it all worthwhile.

While he continued to eat his food, Maka cleaned all the dishes and returned to her room. She dressed for the day and came back out holding the red wrapped gifts for her partner. It was now or never.

"Hey, Soul?" She asked, stepping up next to him at the table.

Soul ate the last bite of his food and looked up at her, "Yeah?"

With a deep breath, Maka thrust the boxes in front of him, "Happy Valentine's day."

He looked up at her and she, once again, noticed the way the wrapping paper matched his eyes. Vaguely she wondered if that was the reason she bought it. But, however true that idea may be, she pushed it aside as he began to open his presents.

"Wow, Maka. Thank you!" He smiled as he opened the leather jacket, "I did need a new one."

She nodded and urged him to open the next two. He laughed as he held the fake daisy between his fingers, pretending to sniff it. And finally, he opened the chocolates and smiled even larger.

Before Maka could say anything, Soul stood from his chair and dashed into his room. He returned with that large bag from the night before and handed it to Maka, "Happy Valentine's day!"

Maka's green eyes stared at him in slight shock, but she smiled none-the-less and removed the contents of the bag. Inside was a large white bear holding a red heart (again, the color of his eyes), a picture frame with a photo of them smiling together at the camera and some new hair ties.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed upon looking everything over.

He smiled lazily at her, scratching the back of his head. Before he had a chance to make up any sort of excuse for what he did, Maka threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Without a second thought, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Soul." Maka muttered against his neck.

Soul pulled her away for a moment before leaning in and crashing his lips on hers. There was no need for a love confession or an explanation for what he was doing, and he would never give one. He knew he loved her as much as she loved him so the only thing left to do was kiss her.

After a long moment, they pulled away and smiled at each other. There was just enough time to mutter "happy Valentine's day" one more time before being lip-locked again.


	2. Confessions

Now was her chance. The moment had come where Maka could finally repay Soul for all the times he'd saved her.

She'd thought about this moment many times. She always wondered if she'd have the courage to do what he had done for her when they faced Stein. She wondered if she'd do anything she could to save him. More than that, she wondered if her everything would be enough to save him.

And, in this moment, she realized that her thoughts didn't matter. She didn't care to know ahead of time if it would be enough. She'd find out by trying.

As the witch stood there and cackled, Maka gently set Soul on the ground, watching as he transformed back into his human form. He had no visible cuts, be he was still breathing shallow and unconscious. She knew he would need care as soon as she could give it to him.

"Well now, dear. It seems that you are defenseless. I'll take you down before I take down that little boy of yours." The witched laughed, waving a finger in front of her face.

Maka stood to her full height and moved so that her body was shielding Soul from the witch, "You won't be getting either of us."

The woman's features contorted into an angry expression as she began launching attacks at Maka without warning.

Maka's first move was to get far away from Soul so that none of the attacks had any chance of hitting him. From there she was forced to simply dodge for awhile. Unfortunately, there were no pillars or objects in the room that would allow her some sort of cover.

"Just give up, dear. You can't beat me."

Maka growled as she lunged forward. She got within inches of the witch before a large ball of energy hit her square in the stomach. She fell to the ground, a growl falling dead on her tongue. She wouldn't give the witch the satisfaction of hearing that she was hurt.

Without any hesitation, Maka stood from the ground and lunged again. She dodged the attacks coming at her this time and was finally able to land a hit on the witch's face. The witch flew backwards and landed on the ground, directly next to Soul and entirely on the opposite side of the room as Maka.

The witch stood to her feet and turned to face Soul, "Looks like I'll just have to start with this one, then."

Maka didn't know she could run that fast. In fact, she didn't think anyone in the world could run as fast as she did to protect Soul. Nothing mattered to her except keeping her partner safe. If it meant her own demise, that was fine. Soul needed to live though. He just had to.

In the blink of an eye, Maka had tackled the witch and pinned her to the ground, "I won't let you lay a hand on my weapon,"

A moment of surprise passed over both of their faces as they realized what had just happened.

"Why won't you give up?"

Maka stared at her, "You know," she drawled, smiling a little to herself, "You never know how strong you are until you are fighting for something you care about."

"So you care about this boy?" The witch asked with mild interest.

Maka could feel Soul's wavelength growing, She knew that he was getting better, that he was waking up. She knew that he would be here to help her soon enough. And she knew that she needed to get the words out before he woke up and heard them.

"He's not just somebody I care about. He's _the one_. I love him. And I won't let you touch him."

The witch opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly disappeared from beneath Maka. She blinked a few times, trying to discern what had just happened. A small, red soul was beginning to form before her eyes. Maka stared for a moment, before noticing a bright light.

She snapped her eyes to the spot of the light in time to see the blade of a scythe transform back into Soul's arm. Hesitantly she turned to her right, only to see Soul staring lazily, although gratefully, at her.

"S-soul…" Maka's voice trailed off as she stared into his red eyes.

"Maka," He addressed, smiling his signature crooked smile at her, "You fought for me. And you saved me."

She smiled a little, turning her gaze to the afreet egg before her, "Call it even."

Soul laughed, turning his attention to the egg as well. He reached out smoothly and gripped it in his hand before swallowing it whole. Maka took this momentary break to stand up. Once Soul had finished, she extended a hand to him, hauling him to the ground once he placed his own hand in it.

Without a word, Maka turned and began to walk for the doors. She was nervous. Admitting her feelings out loud made them real. And she wasn't sure if Soul had heard or not. He had to, right? He had killed the witch just moments after. But she couldn't ask, in case he hadn't. And he wasn't about to say anything.

Her head was spinning. But all the thoughts were suddenly cleared when she felt Soul's hand on her shoulder. He spun her around and placed his lips on hers without a second thought. Maka kissed back, smiling against him.

After a moment, Soul pulled away and looked into her jade eyes, "For the record, I always protect you because I love you, too."

All Maka could do was smile and kiss him again.


End file.
